Charlie's Day
by TillTheSunGoesDown
Summary: Charlie is bored one night, and comes across a scrapbook he & Stella Yamada made a few years back durring freshman year. From and RP I'm in


It was seven, and the sun was still out. Stupid heat. That was the one thing Charlie hated about Mesa in the summer time. The heat and humidity made his hair all frizzy…even that made him sound like a girl. The long haired drummer sat on his bed, in his air conditioned room, bobbing his along to the melody of his best friend Olivia White's new single 'Ready or Not'. Even if Charlie could be oblivious to things once in a while, like back in freshman year there was a girl named Victoria who had liked him and the boy had thought she just liked the band in general. It took a bunch of hints from Stella for him to realize she liked him only. But he really didn't care because at the time he was in love with Nichelle, but everything went down south when he kissed Stella. Not that he regretted it or anything. His love life just got rough, and it still is.

Charlie smiled at the old memory and his eyes grazed around the room in search of anything to interest him. When his eyes settled on the jumbo-sized scrapbook he had made with Stella a few years back, his entire soul lit up like Christmas lights. He shot out of bed and practically skipped to his desk, his arms reached out to grab the book and he sat his butt down on his carpeted floor, his back propped up against the wall. He opened up the book to the first page and he couldn't help but chuckle at the picture in front of him. ~_The band had gone California to be on the Moxie Morris Show and that night at the hotel was crazy. Charlie and Mo had found a dollar store that was open up till midnight, and had bought tons of water guns, balloons, e.t.c. When the two friends had gotten back to the hotel they went wild and let loose on the rest of the band. Scott complained about his hair, the usual, Olivia and Wen were pissed and as for Stella…all hell broke loose when she snatched the water gun away from Charlie. If it weren't for , now , they group of six would have been kicked out for disturbing the other guests. ~_

Charlie smiled and looked at the next page and frowned. _~ They had just finished performing at Madison Square, and the band were on their way back to the hotel when Scott had taken his phone, as he chased his friend back to the hotel, he missed a step and landed on his wrist the wrong way. After a long trip to the emergency room he had to get a cast and that made it the worst day ever for him. The rest of the band just laughed, except for Stella, she actually took care of him and that had made it all better. Even if the young Asian was stubborn, and out there, she also had a soft side and that's what made her who she was. Stella Yamada, the revolutionist. ~ As_ the long haired boy turned the page, he laughed at the next picture. ~_Alice and Addie had grabbed him to go window shopping at the mall. Being a guy, (according to Mohini) he wasn't a huge shopaholic, but Alice wouldn't take no for an answer. So, as always, she kidnapped him and drove him all the way to the mall. On the drive there, he knew he was going to die. Well that was until the trunk opened and he saw Alice's smug look. They didn't talk for a week but once Addie had talked to him, he gave up and decided to talk to his friend again. ~_

Charlie grinned and shook his head at the next picture of him and his ex girlfriend Nichelle. Even if they were broken up he still saw her as a best female friend, even as a little sister and he would protect her from anything. _~ Charlie had grabbed Nichelle by the waist and kissed her on their one month anniversary. When she giggled he had laughed and hugged her close to him. Seeing as how they were out in the backyard at his place, and the pool was merely two feet away from em'. He had lifted her up, bridal style, and jumped into the pool with her. After they had both resurfaced, she had dunked him under and he laughed. The couple spent the rest of the night in the pool, until his mom had walked in just as they were kissing. She hadn't shut up about it, and till this day, whenever the name Nichelle comes up in a conversation, she reminds him of that day~_Charlie's face twisted in confusion, but yet he had to smile at the picture in front of his sight. ~

Lemonade Mouth & Mudslide Crush had gone on a small tour around the U.S together, thanks to , who said they would have to unless they wanted a week of detention when School._~Charlie and Ray sat around on the bus; seeing as how they were 'grounded' Charlie had to admit he had started it this time. But Ray deserved a kick to the shin. The two boys said very colorful words as the others were out shopping and what not. Charlie had saw a camera and wondered what the fans would think if there was a pic of him and Ray online. Once Ray had agreed the two of em took so many pictures, and posted them online. After that day the two went back to hating each other's guts for dear life. Not that Charlie cared. ~_ Chuckling, Charlie closed the scrapbook and turned it over, knowing if he looked at any more he would start crying like a little girl. When he turned the book over, his smile fell when he saw a picture of him and Stella kissing at the pool party he threw with the band. He still had to get Scott and Wen back for taking a picture of them at a moment like that.

"I wouldn't change you guys for the world." He chuckled and set the book down on his desk and walked out of his room and down the hall to his parents' room. His dad was still working so that left him with his mommy. "Hi mommy." He called out with a smile as he opened up the door to see her reading Vogue Magazine. "Hey honey." She smiled up at her son and he sat down next to her. It made him happy to see she was recovering from her disease. He couldn't lose his mother, not yet anyways. He hadn't shown her how much he cared about him. And when her life was put on the line, he freaked out. But everything would be okay now. After a few minutes, Charlie had fallen asleep on his mommy's shoulder. Mrs. Delgado kissed her sons forehead and smiled as she continued looking through her magazine.


End file.
